Flavour of Life
by XxAmy94xX
Summary: Choose!" here she was watching as the two people she loved battled each other to the death. One being Uchiha Sasuke, loves Sakura and wants to avenge his clan. The other Uchiha Itachi, also loves Sakura. Both brothers still need to tell how they feel....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto!**

**Hi peeps, this is my second story ever and this story has me more inspired than the last one. Hopefully you enjoy it!!!**

**Ages**

**Sakura: 17 years old**

**Sasuke: 17 years old**

**Itachi: 20 years old (I know its not the true age gap, but deal with it)**

**Naruto: 17 years old**

**XxAmy94xX**

**Prologue: **Choices

If someone told Sakura about 5 years ago that Uchiha Sasuke would return her feelings of love and affection in the future, she would have either slapped them in the face to wake them up from whatever stupid dream they were in, or laughed out loud and told them it was the lamest joke she had ever heard.

Now here she is a Jounin, best medic-nin probably ever, apprentice of the 5th Hokage and hugging Sasuke Uchiha! And he was hugging her back!

Sakura was at the gates that lead you in and out of Konoha, about to embark on S-rank mission for kami knows how long!

To be honest she wasn't that worried about the mission itself, she was more worried about leaving all her friends for possibly a very long period of time or permanently. This was a suicide mission after all.

The mission was simple in what had to be done, but very dangerous.

She had to become a missing-nin from Konoha and gain the Akatsuki's attention, then join them. The mission was to gain as much information as she could about the Akatsuki and report back to the Hokage every month. If she found out that they were going to go after the nine-tailed fox, she was to stop them at any cost, even her life. Basically she was going to be an undercover spy.

For security reason's only 4 people knew about this mission. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and the Hokage. To everyone else she was going on a mission to the Sound village to assassinate Kabuto since he was the only one left, and she was killed. Lady Tsunade told Sakura that she had to be prepared to never return to the village because after two months she was going to be pronounced as KIA (killed in action).

So here she was leaving Konoha for good, with the Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi to see her off and wish her luck.

After Sakura got over the fact that Sasuke just hugged her, she needed to ask why. I mean it was obvious that she was leaving but that she thought was not something an Uchiha was compelled to do.

"Sasuke? Why did you just hug me?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious" he said off handly, like it was something he did everyday.

"Well sorry for not being able to read your obvious signs, but I really have no idea" she was really confused now, because Sasuke had never shown any interest in her before, but now that she was leaving probably for good he thinks its ok to mix up her feelings which she thought were gone 3 years ago.

"..I.I......I...don't want you to go"

"Umm okay??" now I was really confused, this was not like Sasuke at all.

"I know you have to go on this mission, but I don't want you to. I don't know if I could deal with it, if you ever got hurt especially because of my brother. Sakura I just want you to know that......"

_I love you_

"....I will never forgive my brother if he so much as lays a finger on you. This isn't goodbye for me and you, because I will come and kill him one day to avenge my clan."

Sasuke loved Sakura but he couldn't tell her that, not yet, not until his clan was avenged.

Sakura hugged Sasuke again. "Good bye Sasuke, thank you"

_"Sakura...thank you"_

Sakura was repeating to him what he told her when he left the village 5 years ago.

* * *

Next was Naruto, who was already in tears. Which made her go into tears. This was harder than she thought.

"Goodbye Naruto, your like the brother I never had, I love you" she said through tears.

She moved on to Kakashi, who ruffled her hair like he did when she was still a genin.

"Goodbye Sakura and good luck, you are a good person and I am proud to have been your sensei!"

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

Then last but not least was her former teacher, the Hokage.

"Goodbye Sakura, your like my very own daughter, make sure to contact me every month"

"Sure, thank you for guiding me throughout all these years, you are like my very own mother"

And that was it, with one last wave Sakura walked away from Konoha, away from her friends, away from her home.

* * *

**Okay it might be boring at the moment, but the action will start soon!**

**I will update no later then at tomorrow.**

**Hope you liked it!!**

**don't forget to..........**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**thank you**

**XxAmy94xX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Hey this is the next chapter sorry it took so long,**

**Enjoy!**

**XxAmy94xX**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Trees seemed to be her only view for what seemed like hours of running. She was now on her way to Rain Country which would be where she will stay for a few days to get her plans into order and get her emotions in check. A few hours ago when she waved goodbye to her friends, she burst into tears and didn't stop crying for ages. Now hours later she has stopped crying because she seemed to have run out of tears, but is instead feeling really depressed and like she is making the biggest mistake of her life. But she has to do this mission for her village and for her friends.

Finally up ahead of her, she saw the gates into the little village in Rain Country where she will stay.

Booking into a shabby looking hotel, she kept her guard up because in this village was where the Akatsuki were last seen. Flopping down onto her bed Sakura let out a sigh and dropped her back pack onto the floor.

Sakura stared up at the ceiling for ages, just thinking about what she was getting herself into, then she got up crossed her legs then pulled out some scrolls from her backpack. One of them was her mission statement and with a click of her fingers the scroll turned into a pile of ash on her bed.

Next she started formulating a plan to gain the Akatsuki's attention.

This was going to take a long time.

* * *

Sitting at a secluded bar, in a small village in Rain, Itachi and his comrade Kisame sat sipping at their Sake. Well Kisame was more like gulping it down.

"If you don't slow down you are going to be too drunk to stand" Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Naw, the great Uchiha actually cares for me" Kisame teased.

"No, I just don't want to drag your sorry ass back to our accommodation" Itachi said as if it was obvious he didn't harbour any feeling for anything or anyone.

"Jeez for a minute their I thought you cared for me, but then I just realised that is probably the longest sentence you have ever spoken in your entire life!"

"Hn"

"Ok, then let's go back to our accommodation before I get too drunk then. Besides I don't want to have a hangover when we travel tomorrow"

"Ah"

With that said, both S ranked Shinobi got up from their seats and vanished.

* * *

Sakura woke to the sound of what sounded like a dripping tap. She peered outside the window and noticed the sun was just about to rise, she better get moving for her plan to work.

After showering, and putting all her ninja gear on she checked to make sure her backpack was in the corner where she left it, then she set off to find the most packed street in the town.

She left her backpack behind knowing that this probably won't work first try, so she'll need to stay there another night.

Turning into the main street she saw lots of busy shoppers around and only a few low-ranked shinobi around.

Time to start Plan A. Taking an explosive tag out she placed it near an alley so that it doens't hurt anyone, then with a few hand seals she set it off. Chaos erupted and people were screaming and gathering around to see what was going on. Sakura stood there waiting.

* * *

On their way to leave the village, Kisame and Itachi heard a small explosion then screams coming from the village centre.

Kisame looked at Itachi waiting for orders.

"Let's go see" he said quickly, then Itachi and Kisame took off to the village centre.

* * *

**I know it's only short but it will get longer and better I promise!!!!  
**

**If any of you are confused I will explain in the next chapter!  
**

**Review please!**

**XxAmy94xX**

**P.S i will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hi guys! Wow it's been a while hasn't it? *dodges flying tomato* **

**Okay sorry, I'll try not to let it happen too often but here is the next instalment!**

**Enjoy!**

**XxAmy94xX**

**Chapter 2: Mission in Progress**

Itachi and Kisame flew past numerous houses with blinding speed. The village centre was in their sights, and so was a cloud of smoke and dust. Kisame turned to Itachi with a questioning look but Itachi just kept the same expressionless facade on his face. They entered the village centre and assessed the situation. Itachi activated his sharingan and scanned the area in less than a few seconds to see if there was any immediate danger. That's when a pink-haired, slender figure walked through the smoke into view.

Sakura walked through the smoke to make herself seen.

"_**What a grand entrance" said her inner self sarcastically. **_

"_Shut up" she replied back quickly._

"_**You know this isn't going to work, the Akatsuki are not just going to fall for this that quickly, they'll suspect somethings up."**_

"_Well it depends which members they are, if it's someone slightly stupid it may work"_

"_**Looks like that is not going to happen"**_

"_What makes you say tha.. oh!"_

"_**Yeah, you are so screwed even though I probably wouldn't mind with a body like that!"**_

"_Oh shut up you are so perverted."_

But for once her inner self was right Uchiha Itachi definitely wasn't bad looking, he looked so much like Sasuke. A pang of pain shot through her at the thought of Sasuke, she was already missing home and she only just left! Oh well she must forget about them and focus on her mission at the moment, because the two shinobi in front of her were two of the best around.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi spoke in his monotone voice.

"I needed to meet with a couple of Akatsuki members, seen any around lately?" she replied sarcastically.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no? I don't speak Uchiha so you will have to elaborate." she replied mockingly.

"Don't play games with us Kunoichi, what do you want?"

"I want to strike a compromise" she said all hints of humour gone.

"Why would we want to compromise with a ninja from the Hidden leaf village?"

"Because I am no longer a kunoichi of that village or any other village for that matter, I am a missing-nin. Now do you want to hear it or not?" she said abruptly.

"Hn. Go ahead."

"Ok, I would like to join the Akatsuki for my own purposes, in return I will go obey you leader and I offer you my skills". She held her breath, it wasn't much of a compromise but it was the best she had so far.

"And what skills is it that you have to offer?"

Well at least he didn't say a flat out 'no' so far so good. "As you may or may not have heard, I was the apprentice of the 5th Hokage, I have inherited her inhuman strength and I have also acquired an extensive amount of knowledge in the medic field. I was Jounin level when I left and my key area is genjutsu and I am an active team member on missions." She took a breath and then waited.

After about 5 minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Your skills would be very handy to have in the Akatsuki, but not just anyone can join. I will take you to go talk to leader-sama but I cannot guarantee that you will get in. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" she nodded.

"Well glad that's all over, I hope you get in princess cause it will be good to have someone with a sense of humour in the Akatsuki." Kisame said smugly.

"Thanks, wait what did you call me!?!"

"Princess" he replied with a smirk.

Sakura was just about to pounce upon Kisame when Itachi grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. "No games in this organisation, let's go".

Sakura looked at Itachi with a glare then stormed off towards the village gates. It was at times like this when Sakura wished she had Team 7 with her. This was going to be a long mission.

**Well I know it's not very long but it is an update and I will try update again soon! **

**Thanks to all you guys who have added my story to their favourites, but it would be nice to get some feedback on this story; I don't mind if it's bad I can handle it! **

**Thanks guys, Review Please!!!!!!!**

**XxAmy94xX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Okay, I know it has been AGES since I last updated but I have had no inspiration at all so I am hoping that if this chapter turns out any good I might start updating more often :S hopefully.**

**Anyway if any of you are still following this story I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Start of something New. **

The trip to the Akatsuki hideout was spent bickering with shark face and glaring at the weasel. I wondered who their Leader was. No one ever mentioned to me his name and back in Konaha no one knew anything about the Leader's identity even. Not even the perverted Jiriaya had seen the Akatsuki Leader. Thinking of home makes me feel sick inside. I wonder if Tsunade has declared me a missing-nin to the whole village yet? If she has what do they think of me as? A traitor? I hope not, there is nothing worse than having your village call you a traitor. But I knew that it would happen when I accepted this mission in the first place.

"Hey princess watch where you're going, we don't have time for you to be fantasising about the ice cube over here." Kisame yelled mockingly at me. I blinked. Shit I didn't realise that while I was thinking about home I was staring at the weasel. And he was staring right back from beside me with the cold and bored look. Then he smirked. What the hell?

That's when I slammed right into a tree branch and fell back on the ground right into a puddle of muddy water. Kisame cracked up laughing, while Itachi just looked at me in amusement.

"I ... told you to... look... where you were... going!" Kisame shouted in between his laughter.

"Shut up!" I said trying to sound indifferent, but my hint of embarrassment made itself known.

Getting up I brushed myself off then turned to look at my muddy and very wet bum. Great. Nice way to make first impressions. Itachi and Kisame will probably think of her as a joke of a ninja now that I just embarrassed myself for all eternity. I knew Kisame wasn't going to let this slide easily.

Brushing past Itachi, I stormed off in the direction of where I assumed the hideout to be.

"Nice ass princess!" I heard Kisame snickering behind me.

"Kunoichi stop" said a quiet yet demanding voice.

I turned around only to meet the stare of two red eyes. When the hell did he get behind me?

"The hideout is here" he said in his sexy monotone voice. Wait sexy?

'_**You know his hot just admit it, you like him!'**_

'_I do not he is a traitor and he killed Sasuke's clan!'_

'_**Whatever you say'**_

Ignoring my inner self, I watched as Itachi and Kisame went through a complicated process of hand seals. Then finally an underground hideout became visible. Quietly, I followed them inside and prepared to hopefully impress their Leader. My whole mission based on me getting into the Akatsuki.

They led me through double doors into what I assumed was the Leader's room. Itachi suddenly stopped and turned to face me.

"Whatever you do, don't try anything stupid. Just because you say you are a missing-nin does not mean we will take your previous attachment with the Leaf village for granted." Itachi said quietly.

I just nodded my head then went into the room fully while Itachi and Kisame left me by myself.

"Hello?" where was he or was it a she?

Then all of sudden a man with auburn hair and many piercings appeared out of nowhere. It took all of my will power to not jump with fright.

"What business do you have being here?" he said in what I thought was a pretty creepy voice.

I cleared my throat. "I am here to ask for your permission to join the Akatsuki organisation." I inwardly praised myself for sounding so confident.

"Hm, and why would I allow that?"

"I am no longer a part of the leaf village, I have been declared a missing-nin. I have many skills to offer such as; medic skills taught by the fifth hokage herself, jounin level ninja skills and I excel at genjutsu. My reasons for wanting to join are to earn some extra cash and furthering my skills." I looked at him confidently. And waited for his answer.

"Hmm... you have some decent skills which would become useful for the organisation but.. how can I trust that you aren't doing some secret mission behind my back for your village?"

"You can't. But you are just going to have to learn to trust me" I hope that was a good answer.

"Yes, good answer. Well welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura is it?"

"Yes, thank you very much, I am sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"I never said my name; you just need to know me as Leader. That will be all now. I will get Itachi to show you to your quarters and explain the rules. And by the way make sure your attire is always tidy" he said looking towards my rear. Oh great he saw my accident from earlier. Stupid tree.

I bowed and walked out. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. That went well. Something grabbed my wrist tightly. I quickly turned around to yet again come face to face with no other than Itachi.

"Come this way" he said monotonously and letting go of my wrist.

I obeyed following through the underground maze, trying to remember which turns we took so I don't get lost.

"Sooo... I am part of the Akatsuki now, what do you guys do when you're not on missions and stuff?"

"Train, eat, sleep" he answered curtly.

He doesn't like to talk much that I learned quickly.

"Here is your quarters, do not go into any other rooms apart from the kitchen and bathroom which are in the west of the hideout. Here is your robe which you must wear at all times, unless you want another member to think you are an intruder. They will not hesitate to kill you."

Itachi gave me the robe. As he pulled away, his finger brushed against my hand, I jumped. It felt like an electric current went through me. I looked at him, only to find him already turning away.

This was going to be an interesting mission.

I turned around and walked into my new home. It wasn't too bad. It had a King sized single bed which was seriously big enough to be a small double bed, a wardrobe, desk and bathroom. Wait I thought he said the bathrooms were somewhere else in the hideout? Oh well maybe they were nice enough to give me my own bathroom because the organisation consisted of mostly grown men anyway.

I lied down on the bed and shut my eyes. Soon I was drifting off into a deep sleep. Little did I know a pair of red eyes were watching me.

**Dun Dun Dun! LOL not much suspense but oh well is it Itachi or Madara? Not much of a plot so far, I know but it will get better if inspiration does strike. :P **

**But you know what will motivate me more... REVIEWS!**

**So please review and tell what you think. **

**Thanks guys,**

**XxAmy94xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, sorry I know it's been a little while but I am updating now, so smiley faces all round! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 4: New Life**

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I woke up and slowly looked around. This room was my new home, for goodness knows how long. I suppose I could get used to it, except for the fact I was going to be bored out of my brains when no missions were about.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood on the cool tiles and made my way to the bathroom. After making myself look half decent, I grabbed my robe with red clouds on it and walked out the door.

Once I figured out which way was west of the underground maze, I FINALLY found the kitchen. I walked up to the fridge and was about to open the door when a hand shot out a grabbed my wrist. _WHAT THE HELL IS WITH PEOPLE GRABBING MY WRIST!_ I inwardly growled. I turned around with an angry scowl on my face and came face to face with – (yep you guessed it!) – Itachi. Out of instinct I flinched away from his touch, something he didn't seem to notice.

"Breakfast is there", he gestured over to a wooden table in the far corner with his head. Ripping my wrist out of his grasp, I nodded and slowly walked over to the table. I was surprised to see that there was a range of foods set out already, ranging from tempura to dumplings. My stomach let out a growl. Quickly taking a seat, I began eating.

I walked in the kitchen and caught a glimpse of pink hair. Noticing that she was about to make herself breakfast, I flashed over to her a grabbed her to stop her. I noticed that as soon as I touched her she flinched, interesting. Inwardly smirking, I pointed the kunoichi in the right direction. I watched her as she moved with the grace of a ninja but with an eagerness for the food in front of her. As soon as she almost inhaled the food down with the speed she was eating, it reminded me of my foolish little brother and his childhood.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Nii-san!" Sasuke yelled excitedly as I walked through the door of the Uchiha home. Letting out a sigh, I gave a half wave then slowly made my way to my room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my ototo slouch in disappointment. Slightly annoyed and a little guilty for my harshness, I stopped. _

"_What?" I said in a bored tone. Sasuke's features brightened as he realised I was addressing him. _

"_It was my first day at the academy today, and all the other kids are waaaaaaaaayy behind." He said with a sense of pride. I noticed he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Inwardly smirking I asked. _

"_Did someone catch your eye, ototo?" _

"_N...n...o...o...ha...well...there was this one girl, she had pink hair and she was sooooo pretty!" he said slightly embarrassed. _

_I chuckled at my brother's embarrassment. _

_END FLACHBACK_

Looking at the kunoichi in front of me, there was no doubt in my mind that this was the girl that had caught his eye back then. After all pink hair is rare.

While I was enjoying the delicious food, I noticed Itachi staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was remembering something from the slight haze in his eyes.

"What you thinking about?" I said curiously.

"Hn" he replied and his eyes returned to their cold, hard gaze.

I could tell he didn't want to answer so I dropped the question. Finishing my breakfast I got up and washed the dishes. With my back turned to Itachi, I asked;

"So what are we doing today? Are there any missions? Who will be my partner?"

"No missions, you are my partner" he replied shortly.

I was slightly surprised that I was assigned as his partner, but I guess the leader just wanted him to keep an eye on me and make sure I do nothing out of the ordinary. Which reminded me, I somehow had to get a report back to Tsunade that I had made it into the Akatsuki and the mission was now under way.

"O...kay, so no mission what the hell are we gonna do?" I inquired.

"Train"

"Who am I gonna train with?"

"Me, obviously" he replied slightly exasperated.

"B...b...but you are waaaayyyyy outta my league, I mean I know I am a jounin and everything but you became ANBU at 13!" I exclaimed a little worried about training with someone of his calibre.

"Hn, should I tell leader that he made a mistake accepting you then?"

"What? No, I mean its fine don't worry about it I'll be fine" I sighed.

"Good, meet me outside in 10 minutes".

I nodded and then rushed back to my room to get ready for training.

Sweat was pouring down my face, a drop rolled down my forehead and landed on my nose. Shaking it away, I looked around trying to find where Itachi would come from. We had been training for three hours and I was already stuffed.

I looked left, right, behind, up...what the? Down! Jumping up quickly, I performed hand seals to create clone and moved out of the way as Itachi smashed through the earth. Itachi quickly disregarded my clone and was now looking at me his sharingan swirling. My eyes widened and out of fear shut my eyes knowing what he was about to do. I felt his chakra in front of me, shit he was going to get me now. I opened my eyes but focused on his feet as he sped towards me, kunai in hand. Bringing chakra to my hands I slammed my fist down into the ground, sending rocks flying everywhere. Itachi jumped out of the way of the crack that was racing towards him.

Now I rushed towards him and performed hand seals creating an enormous fire ball which shot towards Itachi. I saw his eyes widen, but he moved out of the way at the last minute only slightly getting charred on his robe. Damn.

"Where did you learn that?" he questioned with a hint of surprise in his voice.

I smirked and replied, "Your brother of course". I almost burst out laughing at his incredulous expression.

"Interesting" he said smoothly.

"Can we have a break now, I'm almost out of chakra" I said tiredly.

He nodded and we both walked over to a tree and sat beneath it. I healed my wounds that he managed to inflict on me during our spar, I noticed that my it took a little longer that meant the last jutsu took a lot of chakra out of me. I shook my head to keep myself awake then turned to Itachi who seemed a million miles away in his own little world.

"Umm... do you want me to heal your wounds?" I questioned, he didn't have much since he was much too quick but I still managed to get a few hits on him.

He nodded his head, and I began closing up his wounded shoulders and arms. As I was closing up his last wound, my mind began to get a little fuzzy. I felt myself falling forwards then my world went black.

I watched her healing my wounds. Although I would never admit it, I subconsciously enjoyed Sakura's presence it had somewhat a soothing effect. All of a sudden I noticed her chakra stop then she began falling forward. Out of reflex I stopped her falling over, and then shook her a little. That was when I noticed, she was out of chakra exhausted. Shaking my head at her determination to help others and not worry about herself, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

I gently placed her down on her bed, my hand lingering on her cheek before I realised what I was doing and took my hand back like it had been burned. I stood there staring at her, much like I had been the first night she settled into her room. (A/N look back a chapter XD) I then turned around a left the room, my head filled with images of a certain pink haired kunoichi.

**Well thanks for reading, and yes I know that Itachi may be a bit OCC but who cares this is my story anyways :) Hope you enjoyed! **

**Remember your reviews fuel me to write, so that means:**

**REVIEW!**

**XxAmy94xX**


	6. Author's Notice

**Authors Notice:**

**Hi guys the previous chapter I only just realised has no breaks between Itachi and Sakura's point of view, this is because stupid fanfic did not include them in for some stupid reason. If anyone can tell me how I can include them in so that they are definitely there please let me know! Thanks! Sorry if that made the last chapter confusing :S**

**XxAmy94xX**


End file.
